


Nesprávný dar

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, nevěra, vánoce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Ron <i>nenávidí</i> kupování dárků.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesprávný dar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603084) by [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia). 



Ron z duše nenávidí nakupování vánočních dárků. Nikdy totiž neví, co má lidem _dát_. Ani Hermioně – dost možná, že Hermioně ze všech lidí nejméně, protože po dvaceti letech manželství už jste své drahé polovičce ponakupovali vše možné, nač jste si dokázali vzpomenout. Od kuchyňských potřeb po hebké chlupaté ponožky. A co se týče těch dalších věcí, věcí k učení, Ron by ani netušil, kde začít. Posledních pár let jí prostě věnoval dárkový poukaz ke Krucánkům a kaňourům, což bylo trochu pošetilé, protože na jejich domácnost vydělávala Hermiona. Byly to tedy její peníze, za které poukazy kupoval. Hermiona však trvala na tom, že se cení myšlenka.

S Rose a Hugem to bylo o něco jednodušší, protože ještě stále nevyrostli z věk, kdy si na rovinu řekli, co chtějí. Potíž bývala v tom najít _přesně_ to, oč si řekli. Hugo a jeho zatracená, nepochopitelná fascinace mudlovskými dětskými vláčky. Ron zpravidla nechával Hermionu, aby si s tím poradila – výprava do mudlovského světa, zahazování se s mudlovskými penězi a to všechno. Jenomže Hermiona je teď tak zaneprázdněná jakousi legislativou obchodování s jakýmisi přísadami do lektvarů, které se opozice snaží prosadit ještě před Vánoci, že je div, když spává doma. Se zatnutými zuby zamíří Ron ven do toho deště a podaří se mu s minimem šachování koupit něco, o čem se bude modlit, aby byl ten správný model vláčku. Už se v těhle těch librách a pencích zlepšuje. Ale pětipence stále nesnáší. Počítat v desítkách dává víc smyslu, ale prý tak fungují i ty jejich centimetry, a ty teda ještě rozhodně nemá zmáknuté.

Potom zamíří do Prasinek na máslový ležák – na zahřátí i posilnění. A pak ji uvidí: čelenku.

Jemně se třepetá za výlohou dámského kloboučnictví, hned vedle mnohem objemnějších klobouků. Je očarovaná, jak je teď v módě, aby se blyštila. Vkusně, ale dost na to, aby zaujala. Má na sobě pár barvoměnných pírek a dva malé tyrkysové drahokamy, ale co Rona doopravdy zaujme, je ta barva. Čelenka má tentýž broskvově nafialovělý odstín, jako jedna ze stuh, co Levandule tak ráda nosí.

Bude z ní _nadšená_. Prodavačce Ron řekne, že je to vánoční dárek, ale neprozradí pro koho. A šup do tašky s krásně zabaleným dárkem.

Domů se dostane sotva dvacet sekund před Molly a drobotinou. Má zhruba deset sekund na to dárek někam vhodně zašít tak, aby ho malí nenašli. Což se nevyhnutelně pokusí udělat. V minulosti už se jim to povedlo, takže schovávání dárků se rok co rok stává procvičováním kreativního myšlení.

Potom na dárek tak nějak... zapomene. Prostě mu to vypadne, protože s Hermionou a zbytkem rodiny tak zaneprázdněnou, připadá všechna starost o děti na něj. Nevadí mu to – není mu za těžko trávit čas s vlastními dětmi. Kdyby to nedělal rád, nerozhodl by se být mužem v domácnosti. Hugo s Rose už jsou sice dost velcí na to, aby se zabavili sami, ale oba mají nezdolné množství energie i zvědavosti a taky tendenci ledacos navyvádět, když je nehlídáte. S Levandulí nemá příležitost vidět ani jednou. Z té lepší stránky – bývá teď tak unavený, že spává jako nemluvně.

Takže, je to poněkud šok, když Rose ke konci rozbalování dárků vytáhne zeleně zabalenou krabici a hlasitě se zeptá, pro koho to je.

„Vypadá zajímavě,“ řekne Hermiona, která je uvelebená v křesle a v rukách stále svírá hrníček s kvou, jako by to byl záchranný kruh.

„To je,“ sakra, sakra, sakra. „To je pro tebe,“ zaimprovizuje. Hermiona trochu ožije.

„Další? Ó, tak to mě opravdu zajím.Vím, že poukaz ke Krucáknům a kaňourům je léty ověřený, ale trocha inspirace čas od času...“ odmlčí se a prozkoumává obal. Ron se snaží neošívat. „Papír nepoznávám,“ prohodí a začne dárek rozbalovat. Opatrně, spolu se správným zaříkadlem pro otevření kouzelnického balícího papíru.

Když konečně otevře i samotnou krabičku, na dlouhý moment je výraz v její tváři zcela neproniknutelný. Ron začne proklínat fakt, že jeho žena je natolik inteligentní, aby si možná všechno dala dohromady jen z tohoto. Sakra, sakra, sakra.

„To je stejná barva, jako moje šaty na vánoční ples,“ řekne nakonec. Ron zamrká.

„No jo, to je.“ Jako vždycky, Hermina má pravdu. Taky má na tváři úsměv a Rona div nezavalí vlna úlevy. „Viděl jsem to ve výloze a vzpomněl si...“ Nechce lhát a říct _na tebe_ , takže se záměrně odmlčí. Hermiona vypadá dojatě.

„Víš,“ řekne mu, „myslím, že to je za poslední roky ta nejromantičtější věc, co jsi pro mě udělal.“ Nakloní se k němu a políbí ho na tvář. „Určitě si ji vezmu na příští večírek nebo ceremonii, které se budu účastnit, tím si buď jist.“

Ron si dovolí se přihlouple usmívat. Krize zažehnána – a jak úžasně obrácena v jeho prospěch!

Pochopitelně, uvědomí si s dávkou zděšení, teď bude muset pro Levanduli najít jiný dárek.


End file.
